Bad Influence! Issue 1
This magazine was priced at £2.95. This issue had a free music tape featuring Right Said Fred (Love For All Seasons) and Brooklyn (Bad Influence). Regulars Switched On (Contents) - 2 pages (6-7) Believe the Hype (Free Tape) - 2 pages (8-9) Buyer's Guide - 16 pages (177-185, 188-194) Previews A Drop in the OCEAN - 2 pages (114-115) :The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt, Cool World, Lemmings, Lethal Weapon To be this Good Takes... DOMARK - 2 pages (116-117) :Super Space Invaders, Road Riot 4WD, Steel Talons, MiG-29 Fighter Pilot, Paperboy, Pit-Fighter, Klax, International Rugby Super Kick Off - 2 pages (118-119) The Midas Touch (US Gold) - 2 pages (120-121) :Street Fighter II, Star Wars: X-Wing, Flashback, Legends of Valour Nigel Mansell's World Championship - 2 pages (122-123) The Lasting Experience (MicroProse) - 3 pages (126-128) :Task Force 1942, The Legacy, ATAC: The Secret War Against Drugs, F-15 Strike Eagle III Sonic 2 - 1 page (129) Features Under the Influence - 2 pages (10-13) :It's more than just a computer games show. OK, it's got loads of games and fun but it also features lots of fascinating facts on the wide and wonderful world of computers. That's why ITV's new computer show can have the confident cheek to call itself Bad Influence! And we're the official Bad Influence! magazine, published in conjunction with the programme to give its millions of viewers more info on what the cameras show and behind-the-scenes lowdown on the shots that never got to the TV screens. The Making of the Humanosaurs - 2 pages (14-15) :Brad and Deena are two of the world's last surviving Humanosaurs. Fortunately, both are heavily influenced by the passive human side of their nature and not the Dinosaur element. And they'll be the first to warn you about the more aggressive Humanosaurs still around. But how did Brad and Deena come to be chosen as counterparts to Andy Crane and Violet Berlin on the Bad Influence! TV show? Over to you, Brad and Deena... He's Z - 5 pages (22-26) :Hunting sharks, meeting King Kong, burning up in fires and explosions, Journeying through the human body and flying across the surface of Venus are all in a days work for 15 year-old Z (pronounced Zee) Wright. The chirpy actor from the Queens suburb of New York is presenting a series of eight special reports from America for Bad Influence! and these are just a few of the exciting experiences he is sharing with TV viewers. Worlds Apart in Virtual Reality - 2 pages (102-103) :W Industries are key manufacturers of virtual reality entertainment systems. Founded in 1987, they are one of the world's leading authorities on virtual reality and their continued growth is one giant success story. Their initial staff of 18 has now multiplied into an enthusiastic team of 60. In less than a year production has soared by more than 300 per cent and the Leicester based company are now forecasting a turnover for this year in excess of $11 million. JASON DUTTON meets the man behind the miracle. The Andy Crane Interview - 2 pages (104-105) :Andy Crane has been synonymous with Children's Television for several years, with a list of hit children's TV programs to his credit. He now faces his stiffest challenge - as a presenter of the Bad Influence! TV show. Data Blast! - 1 page (107) :Could this be the instant magazine of tomorrow? The Shape of GAMES to Come - 1 page (108) :Before you know it, the arcade centre may soon be a thing of the past. Right now the stage is being set for much greater things, thanks to an ambitious linkup between video games giant Sega and famous toy shop chain Hamleys. The UK has always been last in line when it comes to the public release of computer technology - invariably a year behind the Japanese and American markets - but with Sega and Hamleys now building entertainment centres in the UK players all over Britain will soon have access to all this new and wonderful technology. The Violet Berlin Interview - 2 pages (130-131) :Violet Berlin is presently writing video games reviews for the Observer newspaper. She has previously worked in television before, and with all this experience, now finds herself presenter of Bad Influence! alongside Andy Crane. Reviews Tips Hints & Tips - 4½ pages (134-138) Super Mario World (SNES) - Player's Guide - 5 pages (142-146) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES) - Player's Guide - 5 pages (148-152) Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (Mega Drive) - Player's Guide - 3 pages (154-156) Zool (Amiga) - Player's Guide - 6 pages (158-163) Alien 3 (Mega Drive) - Player's Guide - 3 pages (164-166) Street Fighter II (SNES) - Player's Guide - 5 pages (168-172) Other Credits Art & Design Editor :Ian Tindale Assistant Editor :Frank O'Connor Production Editor :Nick Merritt External Links You can download this magazine and learn more about the TV Show at Bad-Influence.co.uk Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains Atari Lynx Reviews Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Reviews Category:Contains NES Reviews Category:Contains Game Gear Reviews